All End in Ashes
by AngelloreXx
Summary: Até onde Catherina Sforza iria após perder tudo?


**All end in ashes**

_-AngelloreXx-_

**Prólogo **

O barulho do atrito entre tecidos e a movimentação silenciosa das damas à minha volta eram uma rotina diária desde quando minha memória me permitia dizer.

Olhei o reflexo inerte no espelho a minha frente, inconscientemente esperando ver a imagem da garota de dez anos atrás. Porém, o que eu estava vendo agora era completamente diferente. Eu estava diante de uma mulher de expressão séria e olhar duro e sem brilho, o que indiscutivelmente acrescentava vários anos em sua fisionomia.

Muita coisa se passou nos últimos dez anos; muitas vezes perdi as esperanças, mas mesmo ferida e desacreditada, consegui me reerguer e continuar lutando. Travando uma batalha em glória; buscando por um objetivo que todos sabíamos, mesmo que em silêncio, ser inatingível. Do que adiantou todo esse sofrimento? De que adiantou todos os obstáculos que tive que ultrapassar, muitas vezes acompanhada apenas por minha crença de que um dia vingaria a morte de toda minha família?

As responsabilidades como Cardeal e as muitas feridas adquiridas com o passar do tempo moldaram meu comportamento e atitudes, mas não conseguiram interferir em meus sonhos. Eu ainda era uma mulher com desejos e angústias, como qualquer outra, mas acabei me condicionando a simplesmente empurrar todas essas 'bobagens' de lado. Havia tanto com o que me preocupar que problemas pessoais pareciam ridiculamente pequenos diante de minhas responsabilidades.

Forçando-me a esconder um suspiro angustiado, desviei meus olhos para a janela. Não agüentava mais ter pena de mim mesma e de meu destino nefasto.

As damas ainda trabalhavam eficientes e silenciosas, mas hoje, estranhamente, eu estava incomodada. Estavam apertando demais as roupas, puxando demais meus cabelos, me maquiando com força exagerada. Uma dama terminara de ajustar a grande saia carmim e agora trançava as faixas do meu corselete; inspirei forçadamente, fechando os olhos, quando ela apertou com um pouco mais de força.

"... Catherina."

Uma voz conhecida.

Willian. A mesma voz que normalmente me traria consolo e proteção, agora soou quase como um presságio ruim. Virei o rosto em direção à porta e esperei que ele continuasse a falar.

"Já está na hora," ele falou em um tom sombrio, desviando seus olhos.

Acenei em compreensão e olhei novamente para o espelho, ainda esperando ver a garota de dez anos atrás. Mas não.

_Fechei os olhos_.

A mesma seriedade, a mesma rigidez, a mesma angústia. Não havia como agüentar mais isso, eu simplesmente não tinha mais forças para continuar. Tudo estava tão embaçado, tão disforme, tão distante...

O simples ato de respirar estava se mostrando incrivelmente difícil, e eu estava cada vez mais atordoada e incomodada com as insistentes manipulações em meus cabelos e roupas.

_Abri os olhos_.

Encarei novamente o reflexo à minha frente. Não, eu não esperava mais ver aquela garota. Eu esperava sim, ver a mulher intransigente e severa, mas que ainda mantinha uma chama, uma esperança. Mas não. Não havia nada lá. Apenas uma expressão vazia –derrotada - de quem já vivera perdas demais em muito pouco tempo.

E eu... Eu não tinha mais nada.

Não tinha mais onde me agarrar, não tinha mais sonhos ou esperanças que pudessem me guiar. Apenas uma alternativa desesperada e potencialmente perigosa me restara, e eu a segui, para meu espanto, sem hesitar.

A morte de Alessandro e a presumível escolha de Francesco como o novo Papa constituíram apenas o início de uma série de situações que me levaram aonde estou agora. A primeira providência de Francesco como Papa foi dissolver a AX. Tudo o que construí em dez anos, em detrimento à minha juventude, saúde e por que não, sanidade, foram desfeitos com uma simples ordem. Destituída do título de "Cardeal", eu me vi completamente sem poder, político ou religioso.

Os antigos agentes da AX se espalharam. Hugue fora o primeiro a se distanciar, como era presumível. Leon e Mônica alegaram problemas pessoais e se afastaram. Abel... Ele tinha seus problemas, muito maiores do que as intenções pretensiosas de uma garota oportunista. E então ele seguiu seu caminho, o que eu sempre soube que ele faria, apesar de não querer admitir. A Inquisição já não era mais uma alternativa, e eu não podia pedir mais de Willian, muito menos de Kate.

As damas se afastaram silenciosamente e me deixaram sozinha. Sozinha, como nunca estive antes. Toda a imponência e grandiosidade daquele exageradamente extenso quarto me faziam sentir ainda mais acuada e perdida. Permaneci imóvel, com uma expressão vazia. Nunca em minha vida sequer imaginei ver o que eu estava vendo agora, refletido no espelho. Essa simples imagem representava a completa negação de todos meus ideais, de todas as minhas crenças; minha imagem vestindo esse uniforme negro parecia simplesmente irreal demais aos meus olhos.

"...Sforza-sama."

Uma voz conhecida.

Virei meu rosto em direção à porta.

Ele.

Com um cigarro entre seus dedos, o dono daquela voz escura e irritantemente melodiosa permaneceu parado à porta. Ele me encarou, seus lábios curvados em um sorriso discreto, mas mesmo assim odioso.

"Seja bem vinda à Rosen Creutz Ordem, Catherina Sforza."

_ Continua..._

* * *

N/A: Minha primeira tentativa em Toribla, espero que não fique muito estranho. 


End file.
